The Girl In The Forest
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FAN-FICTION STORY. SORRY IF IT ISN'T THAT GOOD IN CERTAIN PARTS :   Jacob is running through the forest. He discovers something he didn't expect to - the legend Rapunzel. But how can she be here in the 21st century? Jake and Rapunzel get to know each other, and over time, and their friendship soon becomes something more.
1. First Sighting

**A Twilight and Tangled Crossover:**

**The Girl In The Forest – Chapter 1**

The morning dew hung on the trees. A large wolf, with shades of dark and light brown fur ran at fast speeds. The wolf stopped. He saw something under one of the trees. He thought he saw another animal. Was it another wolf? Suddenly, the wolf saw the _something_ move. He watched it cautiously. Then a girl, about eighteen, rose from the ground. The wolf realised the shade of yellow that surrounded her, was hair. Her hair. The girl was human, but the wolf sensed there was something different about this girl. He saw her stand up, rising to her feet. Her clothes were different, reflecting an earlier time. The wolf moved nearer, and the girl saw him. He saw the fear, burning in her eyes.

_I __can__'__t __let __her __tell __the __humans_, the wolf thought, _I __don__'__t __want __her __to __be __afraid_.

The wolf ran towards the girl. He stopped a few metres from her. She hadn't run yet, but the wolf saw she was tempted. The girl looked at him, seeing what he wanted. The wolf sat down, staring at the girl. She approached him, holding out her hand. The wolf nuzzled it, making the girl light up with a smile.

"Oh," she said, with a surprising tone, "You're friendly."

_I __always __have __been_, the wolf thought back, though the girl was unable to hear, unlike the other wolves and the pale-skinned, mind-reading vampire who had _almost_ destroyed his best friend's life. The wolf was pleased his friend survived.

Even now, he was pleased this strange and mysterious girl realised he wasn't a bad wolf. He was a friendly wolf. He lied down on all fours and signalled with his chocolate brown eyes to allow the girl to pet him. She continued, stroking her hand along the wolf's soft fur. Suddenly, the wolf had an idea. He stood up quickly on his large furry paws and crouched to the girl's level. She realised, he wanted to take her somewhere, ride through the wind on the wolf's muscular back. The girl slowly climbed onto the wolf's back, keeping a graceful balance.

"Ok, I hope you're sure about this," she said, nervously, "I've been on horseback, but not wolfback."

The girl held on tight and the wolf ran, faster than any human may imagine. A trail of long golden hair drifted behind them, flying in the breeze, as they hurried through the forests of Forks.


	2. Realising It's Rapunzel

**A Twilight and Tangled Crossover:**

**The Girl In The Forest – Chapter 2**

The great towering wolf took the strange, mysterious girl to his house. The house was fairly small, consisting of chipped brown paint, the colour of the wolf's eyes, which flowed down the sides of the house. Next to the house, an old rusty garage was located, full of bikes, at least three.

The wolf slowed to an almost graceful walk, carrying the girl through to the back, where there was a large open field, and leading to more forestry. Here, the wolf and the girl were greeted by a group of young men; tall, short dark brown hair, Native American features, and shirtless. They had a dark tattoo on their shoulder, consisting of an ancient symbol.

"Hey Jacob, who's this?" the youngest and most cheerful asked. He had to be at _least _fifteen, maybe sixteen.

"You're called Jacob?" the girl asked the wolf, whose back she sat upon. The wolf nodded. He gently lowered himself, and the girl climbed carefully off his muscular back. Then, he ran behind the house, and suddenly, a boy in his mid-late teens wearing a grey

T-shirt, black shorts and trainers came into sight. He grinned at the girl.

"Where did the wolf go?" the girl asked innocently.

"That's him there," one of the boys replied, "That's Jacob Black."

"I came across you in the forest," Jacob explained, "We're wolves. Humans that turn into wolves; phasing, it's a genetic thing. Runs through the family."

"Oh," was all the girl could say to respond. She looked towards Jacob. He had a smile, consisting of humour. Something the girl shared with her lover. That was a _very_ long time ago.

"Your hair's so long, why is that?" the youngest boy asked.

"Hush Seth," Jacob hissed. He didn't want this girl to become intimidated by questions, as she had feared him in their first sighting.

"If I cut my hair," the girl began, "I'll die."

"It's keeping you alive?" Jacob asked. The girl nodded.

"How old are you? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Quil you know it's rude to ask for people's ages," Jacob said.

"Not if they're young," Quil responded.

"Somehow you seem familiar," Seth commented, "There's a legend you remind me of."

"Really, Seth," Jacob said, rolling his eyes, containing hints of amusement, and sarcasm.

"Seth's right, you remind me of that girl in that old fairy tale," Quil told the girl, "You know, Rapunzel."

"I am Rapunzel," the girl suddenly said.


	3. How The Kingdom Died

**A Twilight and Tangled Crossover:**

**The Girl In The Forest – Chapter 3**

"How is this possible?" Quil asked, "Is this really Rapunzel standing on our turf?"

_Oh my God_, Jacob thought,_ She has to be telling the truth. How many other girls have hair that long and can't cut it, for crying out loud? And how many girls walk around wearing dresses from the fourteen hundreds?_

"How come you're here?" Jacob asked, "I mean in the twenty-first century?"

Rapunzel stood nervously as the silence stretched before them. She attempted to reply, but her words were lost. She looked towards the great towering mountains in the far distance. Suddenly, water came to her eyes. Before she dared to let a tear fall, Rapunzel took off running through the forests, with her beautiful golden hair trailing behind her.

"What the hell did I do?" Jacob asked, his face spelling out confusion, not knowing what he'd done to make Rapunzel leave.

"Go after her, man," Seth encouraged, "You can still run fast in human form."

"Rapunzel, wait!" Jacob called. He ran after her, sprinting through the widespread forestry. Then he caught up with her. Rapunzel heard his footsteps crunching on the light-brown twigs, scattered along the forest floor.

"Go away Jacob, please just go away," Rapunzel cried, failing to fight back tears.

"What have I done wrong?" Jacob asked, "I don't understand.

"It's not you, it's just bad memories I get sometimes," Rapunzel explained, "It was a _very_ long time ago, but I remember so well."

"Do you want to tell me?" Jacob asked, "It's up to you, but I don't wanna look weird in front of the others if I say something that upsets you, which I don't even know about."

Rapunzel looked towards Jacob. She sensed he was thinking something; by the way he looked at her.

_Is he trying to persuade me? Almost like Eugene attempted to persuade me to call it quits on my destiny_, Rapunzel thought.

"Okay Jacob, I'll tell you," Rapunzel said, "The bad memories that are haunting me, are because my entire kingdom, parents and my husband were killed and wiped out… all because of the plague."

"But the plague was over 800 years ago, and this means you're defiantly older than eighteen," Jacob told her, "This might sound rude, but how old are you?"

Rapunzel stopped, leaning against one of the tall towering trees. Jacob stood next to her. Rapunzel sighed.

"I'm 718," she said, "My hair's kept me alive that long. Cutting it would cause me to turn to dust."

"You… look like… you're from the early 1400s or something," Jacob stuttered, "Judging by the style of your dress."

"I am from the early 1400s," Rapunzel said, laughing.

Suddenly, a thought hit Jacob's mind, like a rock, being thrown far from a distance.

"You said the plague killed _your_ entire kingdom, that means you're-"

"A Princess," Rapunzel finished.

Jacob bowed in front of Rapunzel. She curtsied. Rapunzel lit up with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, your highness," Jacob said, mimicking the accent of a posh aristocrat. They burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"I haven't laughed this much in a long time," Rapunzel explained.

"Then I guess it was worth me pulling off that lame accent," Jacob chuckled.

"It defiantly was," Rapunzel told him.

Jacob _knew_ it was. Putting himself in her mind, Jacob imagined the trauma, the devastation and the loss of everything that Rapunzel had witnessed, all those many years, before _he_ even existed. Befriending Rapunzel helped him to heal as his best friend's daughter had gradually moved on over the months, and eventually to college. Jacob knew it was something that happened by chance. There was no such thing as a happily ever after. Like Rapunzel's, his had been ripped away, creating a mentally traumatic heartbreak and caused his world to come crashing down, ripping him apart, right to the core of his heart.

"How could you cope living so long?" Jacob asked.

"I just got on with it," Rapunzel explained, "Kept a low profile."

"With hair well over 70ft long," Jacob laughed.

"It was hard but I managed," Rapunzel said, "718 years. Longer than I thought."

"How did you survive the plague, when no one else didn't?"

"About a month before, I came across a wishing well and I wished for my power back," Rapunzel told him, "I made another wish for the power to work on me and it did. The wish came true. Worked over night. I discovered it when I woke up the next morning. It was designed to keep people young and healthy forever."

"We're there a lot of supernatural things and beliefs in your time?" Jacob asked the ancient, amusing and beautiful princess that stood before him.

"There was," Rapunzel replied, "It was too long ago to find evidence. By now, that is. When the plague struck, everyone I loved and cared for died so fast. I tried, but failed to save them all."

Salty and stingy tears struck Rapunzel's eyes again. She successfully blinked back the evidence of sadness that dared to escape.

"I was tempted to cut my hair and let the plague take me; but my husband, Eugene Fitzherbert, his spirit told me to keep going, live on and help people. I did. Healed them from wounds and sickness. Left before they could track me down."

"A noble angel," Jacob said.

"Yeah I guess I am," Rapunzel grinned, "I don't know about you, but I love the forestry. So light, alive and very open."

"The others and I run a lot through here," Jacob told her.

Rapunzel started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Just a short walk," Rapunzel said, "I'll see you back at the house. I need to clear my thoughts."

"What if you get lost?" Jacob called.

"I'll follow my hair, it will eventually catch up with me," Rapunzel called back, grinning with a smile full of happiness. She walked gracefully through the forest. Jacob gazed at her, and then went back to the house. He had his own thoughts now, hopefully making another friend, even if she was royal and _very_ old, in the body of an eighteen-year-old.


	4. The Cullens And A Makeover

**A Twilight and Tangled Crossover:**

**The Girl In The Forest – Chapter 4**

Rapunzel continued walking gracefully through the forest. Her long, beautiful hair trailed behind her, and her feet were cool along the damp grass and soil, sinking softly beneath her. As she walked, Rapunzel came across a boy and a girl. They looked around 17 or 18, with pale marble skin, messy brunette hair, and their eyes were beautiful; the boy's were golden-brown and the girl's were a crimson red, with a touch of gold.

_Did most people have eyes that colour_, Rapunzel thought, _these two seem different_. The boy stopped cautiously, as if he had heard something. The girl seemed to notice. Suddenly, they turned in Rapunzel's direction. She backed up behind a tree. She caught a glimpse of them. Then Rapunzel saw red, dripping from their lips. It was blood! Rapunzel gasped! Her body was in shock. She panicked. She began to run in the direction towards Jacob's house.

"Come on, quickly," the boy said.

Terrified Rapunzel continued running. Fear flooded her body, panic flowing in her mind. Then, the boy and the girl suddenly appeared in front of her. It was impossible. They'd been so far away. How could they appear so fast? Rapunzel screamed, and breathed heavily.

"It's all right, Jacob already knows the secret," the boy explained, "He knows what we are. He knows we're Vampires."

"I met wolves, they were people that can phase into wolves. Boys, around my age, some were younger," Rapunzel said, "Jacob Black was one of them."

The girl laughed. She smiled pleasantly at Rapunzel.

"I've known for a while," she told Rapunzel, "Jacob Black is a good friend of mine."

Rapunzel was still nervous about the two vampires that stood in front of her. Without thinking, she blurted, "You aren't going to kill me and drink my blood are you?"

"It's alright we only feed on the blood of animals," the boy told her, "We think of ourselves as vegetarians."

Rapunzel felt embarrassed. Heat and blood rose to her face, making it red. She felt the heat on her cheeks, warm and fresh.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she apologised, "I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't worry, you're forgiven," the girl said.

"I'd like to properly introduce myself, my name is Edward Cullen," the boy explained, "This is my wife, Bella. Bella Cullen."

"I'm Rapunzel," Rapunzel told them, "I'm a princess."

"Your highness it's a pleasure to meet you," Edward said bowing. Bella curtsied.

"You don't have to, Jacob already did that," Rapunzel chuckled.

"It's always better to pay full respect to royalty," Edward told her.

"How come you're married?" Rapunzel asked politely.

"It was part of the condition to become a vampire," Bella explained. She told Rapunzel her story; getting married, conceiving a half-breed and the misunderstanding. Edward explained their daughter left and went to college, now with the permanent appearance of a 17-year-old. Bella asked about Rapunzel's past. She explained about the plague and the fact that it killed her kingdom, parents, and husband, creating the devastating loss that always haunted her, no matter how hard she tried not to think about it. It was impossible to forget. Rapunzel mentioned the magic well, where she made the wishes that helped her to go on through life, and be here in the twenty-first century, meeting members of the supernatural, which she never knew existed.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Edward said respectfully.

"It's alright it wasn't your fault," Rapunzel said, "It was over 800 years ago."

"Holy crow!" Bella exclaimed, "That means-"

"I'm 718, Bella," Rapunzel told her, "My hair's kept me going all that time. No wonder it's so long. It's a pain to deal with. I'd turn to dust if I cut it."

"You poor thing," Edward said sympathetically, "At least meet the rest of my family. More vegetarian vampires."

Rapunzel grinned nervously.

"Okay I'll come," she said.

"Hold on tight, we run _really _fast," Bella said. Rapunzel held onto Bella's hand. It was ice cold, sending a chill up her spine, but she didn't let go. Suddenly, Edward and Bella took off running, with Rapunzel holding on as the forestry flashed past them

They arrived at a house. It was huge, with neatly painted shades of white and brown. The windows were large and crisp clear, reflecting the natural light. It was a house that was unbelievably beautiful, but not the type Rapunzel expected a group of vampires to live in.

"This is our home," Edward explained.

"It's beautiful, but I thought vampires lived in places much more gothic," Rapunzel told them.

"That's offensive," Bella joked.

"Most vampires blend in with society," Edward pointed out, "Come on, our family would love to meet you. My sister Alice probably saw it coming, she can see the future. I can read minds and Bella can shield herself and others."

"Our brother Jasper can control emotions," Bella said, "It's nothing to worry about. Trust me."

Edward opened the front door. He and Bella led Rapunzel inside. The interior was huge, with fine wooden floor, neatly laminated. The rooms were huge; there was plenty of space in each one. Rapunzel was led into the living room. There sat a group of people. Like Edward and Bella, they looked perfectly young, as neat as models, with pale marble skin, and perfect golden eyes. Their hair was neat, consisting of shades of brunette. Three of them were golden-blonde.

"Carlisle, I'd like to introduce someone," Edward said.

Carlisle stood up. He was one of the three with blonde hair. He looked no older than his early 20s, none of them did. The others looked in Carlisle's direction, facing Edward, Bella and Rapunzel.

"Who's this?" a blonde haired girl asked, with looks of concern, "She reminds me of Rapunzel."

"This is Rapunzel," Bella explained.

"I think I saw this coming," a girl, with pixie hair mentioned, "But I didn't quite think she was real."

"That's Alice," Edward said. He introduced Rapunzel to the rest of his family; Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet.

"I'm a princess," Rapunzel said.

"It's nice to meet you," Rosalie said, "You smell a bit like wet dog. No offense, it's disgusting."

"I hung around with wolves," Rapunzel told them.

"Man, your hair's so long," Emmet commented.

"It's kept me alive since the early 1400s," Rapunzel explained, "If I cut it I'll turn to dust."

"A human with eternal youth," Jasper said, "That's new. And she's older than_ all_ of us."

"New record," Emmet grinned.

"Come and sit down," Alice welcomed.

Rapunzel walked over. Suddenly, her hair got caught.

"Ow, a little help here, please," Rapunzel hissed. Emmet held back the giggles. Alice and Bella carefully unhooked Rapunzel.

"There's got to be a way to cut your hair, and sort something out with it, so it still keeps you alive," Bella said.

Suddenly, Carlisle looked up.

"Carlisle just had an idea," Edward announced, "He thinks he might be able to create some sort of shampoo, but with samples of Rapunzel's DNA and vampire venom."

"I'm not sure it will work," Carlisle pointed out.

"I haven't seen that yet," Alice said.

"Then it's worth a try," Rosalie encouraged.

"Rapunzel, go with Carlisle," Alice told her.

Rapunzel followed Carlisle to his laboratory. It was huge, with colour-coded files and folders kept on the tall, deep brown shelves. Carlisle picked up a cotton bud and gave it to Rapunzel.

"Wipe this along your tongue for me," he said. Rapunzel did. She gave the bud back to Carlisle and he wiped her DNA into a container, and poured in a sample of vampire venom, followed by a few fragrances; lavender and the scent of summer berries. He poured the shampoo into a bottle and walked out of the lab with it. Rapunzel followed him. Carlisle gave the bottle to Alice.

"Ready?" Alice asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel nodded, forcing a nervous smile.

"The bathroom's this way," Bella explained.

Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Bella lead Rapunzel towards the bathroom. Esme turned on the shower hose and set the water to a friendly temperature.

"Lean your head over for me," Esme told her. Rapunzel did, she kneeled, holding onto the side of the bath.

"This is where it get's complicated," Bella grinned.

Alice picked up a pink plastic hairbrush, labelled 'Tangle Teaser' and started to brush it through some of Rapunzel's hair, while Rosalie rinsed it in the warm water.

"Is that okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes that's perfect," Rapunzel replied.

Esme poured the shampoo onto Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel shivered. It was the coldness of the vampire venom, but the warm water washed away the coldness quickly. Esme rubbed the shampoo in firmly, and then helped Rosalie wash it out. They dried that out that part of Rapunzel's hair and repeated the same routine for well over an hour. Eventually, Rapunzel's hair was washed. Rosalie collected her hair scissors and gave them to Esme. Rapunzel panicked.

_Please don't turn me to dust, please work_, Rapunzel thought loudly. Edward _had_ to have heard that.

"Let's see if this works," Alice said.

Suddenly, Esme cut Rapunzel's hair! She was still here. Rapunzel was alive. The shampoo had worked.

"Oh, thank God," Bella said, smiling.

Rapunzel's hair was now two metres past her feet.

"It's still quite long but it's a huge improvement," Rosalie told them. Rapunzel helped clean up and she walked out of the bathroom. A smile lit up on her face.

"It worked, I'm alive," she explained, "Thank you Carlisle."

"It's my pleasure," Carlisle responded.

"Thank God the water didn't run out," Emmet joked, "That took _ages_."

"That's not even the best part," Alice squealed, "We get to 'modern you up' Rapunzel." Rapunzel looked towards Alice. Her face spelled out confusion, like a large puzzle that had been solved.

"What does Alice mean by that?" Rapunzel asked, truthfully.

"She's going to dress you in clothes like ours," Bella explained, "_Her_ version of fashion, as she calls it."

Rapunzel was hesitant.

"No, no way, I'm fine, I like my purple dress," Rapunzel insisted.

"People will wonder why you dress in clothes from the 1400s," Edward pointed out, "They'll get suspicious."

"Alice will pick you out something comfortable as well as trendy," Rosalie assured her.

"I had a feeling Jacob knew I was telling the truth when I told him who I was," Rapunzel said, "Most girl's don't wear _my_ type of fashion or have hair as long as mine."

"Right then," Alice said, cheerfully, 'Let's modern up Rapunzel."

"Don't be scared," Edward whispered in a low chuckle. Only Rapunzel heard him.

"Follow me," Alice said. Rapunzel did. Alice led Rapunzel to a room where there was a bed, with a bronze-coloured quilt on it. In the far corner there was a fine wooden dressing table, covered with make-up and jewellery. This _had_ to be Alice's room. She was the queen of fashion. Alice went to the far end of the room, and opened two large doors, revealing a wardrobe, a walk-in wardrobe, bigger than Rapunzel had seen in her many years.

"Wow, it's so big," Rapunzel told her.

"I know, now go and pick something," Alice encouraged, "Rule 1; it has to match, rule 2; it has to be comfy in all ways, for me and you."

"Okay," Rapunzel smiled.

_I hope I don't get lost_, she thought.

"By the way, you can help yourself to as many things you want. You can keep them, I have thousands of clothes," Alice explained

Then, Rapunzel walked inside the wardrobe. A few minutes later, she emerged wearing a summer strapless blue dress, with stripes of different types of blue, and a dark blue sleeveless denim jacket.

"Not bad," Alice told her, "Just a few small bits to improve. First do the jacket up. That'll look good trust me."

Rapunzel did so. Then Alice grabbed a silk headband and removable arm sleeves, both the colour of silk blue. Rapunzel put them on.

"Perfect, now you look like one of us," Alice said.

Rapunzel looked in the mirror. It reflected a girl who looked incredibly beautiful. The outfit did a good job of making her attractive. Her hair looked perfect, pushed back by the silk blue headband, complimenting the look.

"Wow, I look so different," Rapunzel told her.

"You look so beautiful," Alice said, grinning, "Thanks to my creativity. Now lets go and show the others."

"Okay," Rapunzel said nervously. She wondered if the rest of the Cullens thought she might be a bit overdone.

_Oh well if I am, I suppose they'll blame Alice_, Rapunzel thought. She followed Alice out of her bedroom and towards the living room, standing by the door.

"What do you think of my masterpiece?"

They all turned and looked at Rapunzel and rose red blood came to her cheeks, making her blush. She ignored it.

"Oh wow," Bella said.

"She looks so beautiful and modern," Rosalie commented.

"Thank you, Rosalie," Rapunzel told her.

"Oh my God," said a sudden, familiar voice. Rapunzel and the Cullens turned around. Jacob Black was standing there. His eyes spelled out more confusion than what the Cullens had experienced.

"Jake, hi," Bella said, greeting her werewolf friend.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said, "Whoa, Rapunzel looks different, don't you think?"

"Alice choose to 'modern me up'," Rapunzel explained, "And Carlisle created a special shampoo so my hair could also be cut as well as washed, all without me dying."

"I can defiantly see that," Jacob responded, "Blue and denim suits you." He smiled at Rapunzel and she smiled back.

"Thanks," she said, "I didn't think I'd look good in modern clothes. I hope the dress isn't too short."

"Rapunzel, you look fine," Alice assured her.

Just making sure," Rapunzel pointed out.

"I fancy a drink," Jasper said.

"Then we ought to do a spot of hunting," Emmet told him.

He's right, it's been a while," Rosalie said.

"We'll see you later, Rapunzel," Bella said. She turned to Jacob. "Jake, don't be too reckless with Rapunzel okay. She's not used to motorcycles, or cars that drive fast."

"It can't be that bad, I've faced death before and got into a fight at a dam. It happened the day before I turned eighteen," Rapunzel explained, "Trust me, I'm a reckless princess."

"Then I guess you had a head start," Edward chuckled, "We've got to go. Close the door behind you."

Suddenly, the vampires left. They left so fast, Rapunzel didn't believe vampires were _that_ fast. She knew wolves were faster, as she'd already ridden on wolfback, when Jacob had found her.

"Wanna go for a drive around the forestry?" Jacob asked, "We can go as far as you want."

"Sure, let's go," Rapunzel replied.

Jacob and Rapunzel left the Cullen house and carefully closed the door behind them. They climbed into the front of a shiny red truck, Jacob's truck, and drove off, into the far distance, leaving the house sitting behind them.


	5. Dark Past Revealed

**A Twilight and Tangled Crossover:**

**The Girl In The Forest – Chapter 5**

Jacob and Rapunzel drove many miles through the forestry, and around many towering mountains with soft crisp snow on the peaks. Jacob Black was driving at reckless speeds, almost as fast as the speed of a vampire. His friend, Rapunzel enjoyed the thrill. The music was playing loud and it was rock from the modern day, and the two of them, mostly Rapunzel were singing along. When the CD finished, Rapunzel switched off the player and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked.

Rapunzel took a deep breath.

"I just haven't had this much fun in a while," she explained.

"It's a rush, huh?"

Rapunzel looked confused. She wondered what Jacob had meant.

"What do you mean by that?" Rapunzel asked politely. Jacob chuckled mildly.

"It's another word for adrenaline rush," Jacob told her, "Something that makes you excited."

"Now I feel stupid," Rapunzel said.

"Don't worry, you didn't know, and now you do," Jacob told her. He continued driving. Many of the tall towering trees flashed past them. The tips of the sun had started to set, creating a beautiful view, as the light touched the edges of the clouds. Rapunzel gazed at the setting ahead of her and Jacob.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Sure is," Jacob responded, "One of the prettiest sunsets I've witnessed."

After driving many miles through the forestry, Jacob pulled over. He and Rapunzel climbed out of the truck.

"Why have we stopped?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well…" Jacob began, with his typical grin, spelling out mischief, "Catch me if you can!"

He suddenly disappeared, into the woodland.

"Hey, come back here," Rapunzel called, running after him.

"Catch up slow coach," Jacob teased.

Rapunzel eventually caught up with him. They took turns, chasing each other through the forestry, and ran side-by-side, full of thrill, and full of adrenaline. They smiled and their laughter echoed the surroundings. Jacob ran towards a large stonewall, where a small part consisted of overgrown ivy. He stopped here to let Rapunzel get her breath back. She didn't know it yet, but Rapunzel had been here before. It was a key moment from her past. Jacob leaned against the ivy. Then he realised there was a pathway.

"Wanna check this out?" he asked, as he continued walking. Rapunzel followed. Jacob and Rapunzel emerged from the other side. Ahead of them, was a huge hidden space, stretching for miles around the perimeter. In the centre, an ancient tower stood high, with dead plants, towering up the sides.

"I've never seen a tower here before," Jacob said, "I wonder how long it's been here." Jacob seemed to like the look of this place.

"Jacob, let's just go," Rapunzel said, her voice full of fear. She was remembering. Remembering what happened, 718 years ago. Jacob looked at Rapunzel. He sensed there was something negative, cold and deeply dark between this ancient tower and her. He ran closer to the tower. Rapunzel followed reluctantly. Lying next to the tower was a small, deep black piece of material.

_This has to be the remains of a piece of clothing,_ Jacob thought. He looked up at the tower. It wall tall, touching the sky and 70ft of deep brunette hair was attached to a hook, located at the top. Jacob was attempting to work out how _all_ of this was linked exactly to Rapunzel. He thought back to the story, the fairy tale, the legend, knowing she had spent _some _time in a tower, but stories were inaccurate, mostly. Jacob was determined to find out what _really_ happened. He began to climb the long brown hair. He was already half way up when Rapunzel started to climb. Jacob reached the top before her, and helped Rapunzel to climb inside. They turned away from the window, coming face to face with a dusty interior, where a wooden mirror lay in the corner, broken. Its glass was shattered into little pieces, scattered over the floor, and sparkling brightly. In the far corner were rusty, black prison chains and next to them, lay a silver coloured dagger, with red crisp blood, dry on the blade. The walls were surrounded with colourful illustrations, telling many stories. Jacob Black stared back at the wreckage, located along the tower floor. His stare was shocked; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh my God," Jacob mumbled, as he stood as motionless as a statue. Then everything clicked into place, in his mind; everything that had been real. Rapunzel sat on the stairs, leading to an old bedroom, and released a sigh of sadness. Jacob sat next to Rapunzel on her right.

"Now you know, don't you?" Rapunzel asked, rhetorically, "The first eighteen years of my life was a total lie. I was snatched at birth by Gothel, and she raised me, as her own daughter."

"That's just sick," Jacob said, coldly. From the tone of his voice, Rapunzel knew that meant negative.

"It was lucky I choose to go with Eugene when he found this tower by chance," Rapunzel continued, "At the time he was a criminal, and kept trying to temp me into going back. We bonded throughout our adventure and fell in love. I learnt my true identity after I'd been set up to believe Eugene left me, he hadn't. Gothel lured Eugene to the tower, and hurt him badly."

"That woman's just sick," Jacob muttered.

"Anyway, I convinced Gothel to let me save Eugene and he cut my hair when I tried. It turned brown and lost its power, killing Gothel because she'd been young for centuries," Rapunzel explained, "Eugene died and the last of my power resurrected him. Then he took me home. I was reunited with my true family, finally living a normal life. It was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"All this happened before the plague, right?" Jacob asked.

"That would be correct," Rapunzel responded.

Sadness filled her eyes. Rapunzel attempted to fight back tears, but this time she failed, and let them escape. She cried heavily with quiet sobs, and Jacob cradled her in his warm, strong and muscular arms.

"It's alright, Rapunzel," Jacob told her, "I'm so sorry I found the tower."

"It's not your fault, Jacob," Rapunzel explained, "It was just by coincidence."

Rapunzel sighed and Jacob gently let go of her.

"You know, I ought to take you back, the others will wonder where we've got to," Jacob pointed out.

Rapunzel stopped crying.

"Edward will find out we've been here, he'll read our minds," she said.

"Or Alice will see it," Jacob added, "Come on, let's go. Piggyback?"

Rapunzel turned hesitant. Jacob chuckled mildly.

"I promise I won't drop you," he told her.

Rapunzel got up and climbed onto Jacob's back. He held onto the long brunette hair and descended slowly. Once they reached the bottom, Rapunzel climbed carefully off Jacob's back. They ran back to the truck, climbed inside, and drove off, back towards the Cullens, as fast as possible.

**XXXX**

Jacob pulled up onto the Cullens' driveway. He looked up at one of the clear crisp windows and saw his friend, Bella standing there, with her husband Edward, by her side. Rapunzel looked in the same direction. She saw the rest of the Cullens, through another window.

"Jacob, they're back," Rapunzel said.

"Come on," he responded, "I don't think they're going to be happy about the tower business."

They climbed out of the truck and went inside. Edward suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, carefully reading through the minds of Jacob and Rapunzel.

"Jacob, why the hell would you do that?" Edward asked coldly, knowing about the tower, "How could you?"

"Edward, it was an accident," Jacob explained.

"All we did was go out driving, we only found the tower by chance," Rapunzel told him, "We never knew it was there."

Edward realised it was true.

"I know," Edward said, "Why don't you both come up. Everyone's watching TV."

Jacob and Rapunzel followed Edward up to the living room, and walked inside. They sat on the end of the large cream sofa.

"By the way, Alice also saw it coming," Edward whispered, "I thought I should let you know."

"Thank you," Rapunzel said, quietly. She turned her eyes on the TV. The others seemed to be engrossed in a wildlife documentary; mainly to do with bears and mountain lions.

_I never knew the Cullens liked documentaries_, Rapunzel thought quietly. She leaned against the soft arm of the sofa, closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. After about 15 minutes, Jacob and the others noticed.

"She must have been tired," Bella said, "Jake, maybe you should take her home. She'll be warmer at yours." Bella smiled.

"These are the only clothes she's got, as well as the dress from the 1400s," Jacob explained.

Suddenly, Alice vanished. A second later she appeared with a full suitcase.

"Not anymore," Alice grinned. She vanished downstairs and put the suitcase in the back of Jacob's truck, then came back upstairs again.

"What do we just wake her up?"

Everyone turned suddenly at Emmet.

"No offense but Rapunzel could be heavy," he said.

"Wolves are strong too you know," Jacob pointed out.

"What are you saying?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe I should carry her," Jacob suggested. He turned to Rapunzel. Her blonde hair was wrapped around her, like a shiny golden blanket.

_Let's get you home_, Jacob thought to Rapunzel. He got up off the sofa, and carefully scooped Rapunzel up in his warm arms; she didn't move, she was deeply asleep.

_Now tell Emmet, Rapunzel's not heavy_, Jacob thought loudly to Edward,_ She's as light as a feather. _Edward couldn't help but chuckle mildly. Jacob carried Rapunzel out of the living room, and down to the front door. Rapunzel's hair unravelled, and flowed behind, along the smooth wooden floor. Bella ran ahead to the truck and opened the passenger door. Jacob carefully placed Rapunzel inside, and made sure her hair was in. He quietly closed the door, turning back to Bella.

"Thanks, Bells," Jacob said.

"No problem," Bella responded, "Jacob, just get her home safe, and look after her."

"I will," Jacob promised. He hugged Bella and climbed into the truck. Jacob started the engine, slowly pulled off the driveway and drove off back towards his house. Bella stared in his direction, before disappearing back inside the house, where Edward was waiting for her, along with the rest of his family.


	6. Learning About Renesmee

**A Twilight and Tangled Crossover:**

**The Girl In The Forest – Chapter 6**

Jacob drove through the darkness, while Rapunzel slept peacefully. He looked towards the sleeping princess and smiled.

_We'll be back at the house soon_, Jacob thought to her. He turned his head back towards the road.

Suddenly, Rapunzel awoke. She seemed confused at how she got to the truck, knowing she'd fallen asleep at the Cullens.

"Jacob, how did I get here," Rapunzel asked, "I thought I fell asleep at the Cullens."

"You did," Jacob explained, "When we realised you fell asleep, Bella thought it would be better if I took you back to my house. As long as that's okay."

"Don't worry that's fine," Rapunzel assured him.

"I also carried you to the truck," Jacob said.

Rapunzel suddenly looked alarmed, but she calmed down quickly before Jacob noticed her alarmed look.

A little while later, they arrived at Jacob's house.

_Home, sweet home_, Jacob thought. He pulled up near the house and parked the truck. Jacob and Rapunzel climbed out the truck and grabbed Rapunzel's suitcase. She wheeled it inside the house, following behind Jacob. In the far corner, a man sat in his wheelchair. He was in his forties, with shoulder length black hair, brown trousers, boots and a red shirt. He turned around, coming face to face with Jacob and Rapunzel.

"Ah, Jake good to see you son," the man said.

"Hi, Dad," Jacob said, cheerfully.

"This must be her!" the man said, looking at Rapunzel, "I never knew she was real. The pack wouldn't stop mentioning her."

"I'm the one who found Rapunzel, Dad," Jacob said. He turned to Rapunzel. "This is Billy Black. I'm sure you've gathered he is my father."

Rapunzel nodded silently and politely.

"It's nice to meet you," Rapunzel said. She shook hands with Billy and smiled pleasantly.

"You don't mind staying here, do you?" Billy asked.

"Of course not, it's fine," Rapunzel said, "Where should I put my suitcase?"

"My room," Jacob told her.

Rapunzel followed Jacob to a small room at the back of the house. She wheeled her suitcase behind her and placed it inside Jacob's bedroom; the room was mildly untidy with a few photos pinned on the wall, mostly of Jacob and Bella.

"I'm sorry about the mess." Jacob gave Rapunzel an apologetic look.

"I don't mind, honest," Rapunzel assured him.

They headed out of Jacob's bedroom and back into the living room. Rapunzel headed for the back door.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"I just need some air," Rapunzel replied.

Then, she disappeared out of the back door and into the darkness.

Rapunzel stood on the soft, moist grass. Standing next to her, was a young woman, no older than twenty. Her hair was black, and shoulder length. Her shorts were blue and denim, and her shirt was grey. Her trainers were white, with dull scratches from where she'd been running. On her right shoulder, she had the same symbol, the same tattoo as Jacob and the others. Rapunzel assumed this girl was part of the wolf pack, and a wolf herself. The girl looked towards Rapunzel.

"You're her, aren't you, Rapunzel?" the girl asked rhetorically, "The one Jacob found in the forest. The pack kept talking about you."

"That's right," Rapunzel explained, "I'm surprised they kept talking about me."

"By the way, I'm Leah Clearwater," she said, "Seth Clearwater is my brother."

"Pleasure to meet you, Leah," Rapunzel said.

The two girls shook hands. Then Leah sniffed, and breathed in the scent of vampires and summer berries; the shampoo Rapunzel had used.

"And you've been at the Cullens," Leah added, "It's easy to trace the vampires' scent, even on humans."

"I was moderned up by Alice," Rapunzel explained, "They also created a shampoo containing vampire venom. They washed my hair with it, cut it and I didn't die. I'm 718."

"You look good for your age then," Leah commented.

Rapunzel smiled. Leah smiled back.

"When you met the Cullens, did Bella mention her half-breed daughter?" Leah asked.

"Yes, Bella did," Rapunzel replied.

"Her name is Renesmee," Leah told her, "The name comes from Renee and Esme."

"That's very creative," Rapunzel said.

"Jacob also imprinted on her," Leah mentioned.

"What does imprinting mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's when you see somebody and attach yourself to them," Leah explained, "They are the one. You would do anything or be anyone for that person; a friend, a sibling or a lover. Jacob felt the same way about Renesmee. He also wanted to care for a part of Bella."

"That's so sweet," Rapunzel commented.

"It's mentally painful when an imprinter is rejected by their imprintee," Leah added, "Renesmee didn't reject Jacob, she moved onto college through her own choice and interests. Being far away from Renesmee hurt Jacob. The imprinting connection slowly wore off."

"I can't believe that happened," Rapunzel said.

"The worst of the emotional pain occurred at the time Renesmee left," Leah told her.

Rapunzel realised Leah was telling the truth, from the emotion in her voice.

"The wolf pack leader, Sam imprinted on my cousin. This caused me to become emotionally hurt."

"Then you, Jacob and I are all in the same boat," Rapunzel pointed out, "I lost my husband to the plague. His name was Eugene Fitzherbert."

Gradually, Princess Rapunzel and Leah Clearwater started to bond. They were building up a friendship.

"Let's go back inside, it's late," Leah suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," Leah told her.

Rapunzel and Leah went inside the house. Suddenly, Jacob saw them.

"Hello Leah, I heard you telling Rapunzel about Renesmee," Jacob said. He didn't sound happy about this. Then he raised his voice, almost to a shout, with a tone.

"You shouldn't go telling personal things to other people! Why did you tell Rapunzel about Renesmee?"

"Rapunzel has a right to know, Jacob," Leah said, "She's your business. You're the one who found her, not me."

Leah had begun to raise her voice too. Poor Rapunzel was caught in the middle. Then, Leah ran outside, into the darkness, and towards another small house in the far distance. Jacob calmed down and sat on the sofa. He released a sigh, and looked towards Rapunzel. Her face spelt out fear and worry. She sat down opposite Jacob.

"I'm sorry about the mild stir between me and Leah," Jacob apologized. He was genuinely sorry and didn't mean to make Rapunzel frightened.

"It's alright, Jacob," Rapunzel told him, "Arguments happen sometimes. _Very_ rarely I used to fall out with my family. I think it was because of learning princess duties, as I lived most of my life as a commoner."

"So you forgive me?" Jacob asked.

"I forgive you," Rapunzel replied.

"I ought to sort you out a bed, the sofa won't do," Jacob said, "Not for a girl like you." He smiled with a cheeky grin. Jacob and Rapunzel got up off the sofa and pulled out the pull-out-mattress, from under Jacob's bed. They made it up and put some clean covers and sheets on it; dark blue, as deep as the sea.

"I'm sorry if this doesn't meet you standards ma'am," Jacob joked, in the voice of a posh aristocrat. Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh.

"This is fine, don't worry," she told him, "Honest it's fine, I don't mind."

For the rest of the evening, Jacob and Rapunzel relaxed. Eventually, they got ready for bed, and Alice Cullen had luckily choose items of clothing that were 'princess friendly' for Rapunzel. Jacob lied there, using his arms for support, continuously gazing at Rapunzel. She had already fallen asleep, and her long golden hair flowed like a wave, beside her. A few minutes later, Jacob turned over and faced the window. Before he'd fallen asleep, he'd been saying to himself, _I hope Rapunzel will be okay here. The last thing I want is for her to be unhappy, especially after what she's been through. I want the best for her_.


	7. A New Romance

**A Twilight and Tangled Crossover:**

**The Girl In The Forest – Chapter 7**

It has been three months since the Cullens, Quileute's, and most importantly Jacob, have met Rapunzel and learned of her identity. Rapunzel has been living with Jacob and his father Billy Black. She has enjoyed living here and living the life of a commoner. Rapunzel is also good friends with the Cullens, and visits them frequently along with Jacob. Throughout these past few months, she has become very good friends with Leah Clearwater, along with the other Quileute wolves.

**XXXX**

Rapunzel had spent the last week doing hobbies and activities, along with Jacob. Most of these hobbies were reckless and consisted of riding motorcycles, not to mention cliff diving. Rapunzel had been worried about this first, the cliffs especially – they were twice as high as the dam she'd fought at, along with Eugene, but in the end she'd become used to it, and enjoyed it. Jacob explained in the past, that it was better to cliff dive when the weather was calm. He didn't want to repeat with Rapunzel, what happened to Bella, when she was still human. He would not have another friend almost drown.

Jacob had been developing feelings for Rapunzel. She eventually realised she felt the same way! Rapunzel dreaded the worst fear and thought in her mind – betraying her husband, Eugene Fitzherbert!

**XXXX**

_No! This cannot be happening to me. I'm not in love with Jacob! I love Eugene. My heart belongs to him!_

Rapunzel didn't know what to do, or whom she seemed to love. Eugene died 700 years ago, because of the great plague. And she loved him dearly. Ever since Eugene's death, there had been no other man. No way would Rapunzel dare to let that happen. She was lying to herself, about how she felt for Jacob.

Rapunzel was walking through the forestry, attempting to clear her thoughts of what she was experiencing. Suddenly, Rapunzel heard voices, calling her name.

"This way," a female voice said. It sounded familiar. Then Edward and Bella suddenly appeared in front of Rapunzel. This time, she was a little startled; better than being frightened.

"Rapunzel, we learnt the truth," Bella said.

"Alice had visions and I read her mind," Edward explained.

_About my feelings for Jacob_, Rapunzel thought.

"About your feelings for Jacob," Edward echoed.

"Bella, Edward, I can't tell you how sorry I am," Rapunzel said, speaking and spelling out worry.

"Rapunzel, don't worry this is perfectly normal," Bella told her. She comforted Rapunzel.

"You're not betraying your husband," Edward explained, "Eugene would want you to be happy and move on, without suffering."

They were right, but Rapunzel wasn't ready to move on. She was not prepared to love someone else.

"You probably don't understand how much I loved Eugene," Rapunzel said, "And the thought of developing feelings for someone else."

"I have a pretty good idea about that," Bella told her, thinking back to her own memories of what she went through. Right now, it seemed Rapunzel might be following in the footsteps of Bella. Except this time, Rapunzel was finding it more of a challenge to deal with.

"We're going to head back to the house," Edward eventually said.

"Just do what you think is right and follow your heart," Bella explained.

Then, Edward and Bella vanished, heading for the Cullen house, leaving Rapunzel standing there, hoping she would be okay.

**XXXX**

Jacob Black had finally learnt that Rapunzel had feelings for him. Of all the Cullens, it was Edward and Bella who realised Jacob had learned the truth.

Jacob and Bella were running through the forestry when Jacob suddenly stopped.

"Jake, are you alright?" Bella asked.

Jacob got his breath back, and then spoke.

"How long has Rapunzel had these feelings for me?"

"About two and a half months, I think," Bella replied, "But she feels she's betraying her husband, Eugene."

"Rapunzel's the spitting image of you, Bells," Jacob said.

"I know," Bella told him.

Jacob and Bella continued running through the forest and Bella stopped to hunt down another mountain lion, her favourite source of prey.

Nearby, Rapunzel was taking a peaceful walk by herself. It helped push her feelings for Jacob a little to the side, although this didn't last long. Rapunzel soon gave in and admitted to herself that her feelings for Jacob were strong, very strong. She didn't know what to do, knowing she still loved Eugene. She stopped by a towering tree and sat with her back to it, along the soft grass.

_I really don't know what to do anymore_, Rapunzel thought, _How can I take Bella's advice like that? Eugene, I need you so much_.

"Rapunzel, where are you? Are you here?"

Suddenly, Rapunzel looked up after hearing the voice, Eugene's voice.

"Eugene, it's me," Rapunzel called out, "Where are you?"

There was no reply. Rapunzel rose to her feet, so certain she had heard Eugene's voice. It had been 700 years, since the last time she heard him. Then, Rapunzel started walking again. She saw the spirit of her husband. He stood tall, with his back to her. Eugene's dark brown hair was pushed back and slightly to the sides. He was wearing dark brown boots and his trousers were baggy, the shade of light brown. He had his plain white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up part way up his arms. Over the shirt, Eugene wore his hard strong jacket. It was sleeveless and blue, like the sky. Around him, Rapunzel noticed the sparkling of glistening gold.

"Eugene, I'm here," Rapunzel called.

He turned, facing Rapunzel, seeing the relief in her eyes.

"Rapunzel my love, it's really you," Eugene said. He almost choked on his words. He ran to Rapunzel, and she ran to him. Eugene cradled his wife.

"You've changed so much," he told her.

"I know," Rapunzel said, "My hair was tidied up and I was given a new look."

"I've looked out and watched over you the whole time," Eugene said.

"You don't know how much I wished I could have saved you," Rapunzel told him, "All those many years ago."

Rapunzel started to cry. The memories in her mind were so powerful.

"You tried your best, love," Eugene explained, "That's all I can ask from you."

Rapunzel slowly stopped crying.

_If only I had saved you sooner_, Rapunzel thought sadly.

"It's good to see you," Rapunzel said, "I'm so old but I feel so young."

"718 years old," Eugene mentioned, attempting to make his beloved Rapunzel smile.

"That age is going to haunt me." Rapunzel mildly chuckled.

"Who are these people you've met?" Eugene asked.

"The Quileute's and the Cullens," Rapunzel replied, "The Quileute's are werewolf shape shifters and the Cullens are vampires."

"Rapunzel!" Eugene exclaimed, "Werewolves and vampires! You're friends with werewolves and vampires!"

"The Cullens feed on animal blood and the wolves protect humans," Rapunzel explained.

Eugene slowly calmed down. He was right Rapunzel had changed a lot. But no matter how much she changed, she was always _his_ Rapunzel.

"I love you so much," Eugene softly whispered in Rapunzel's ear.

Rapunzel sighed, showing hints of sadness in her voice. What Eugene said reminded Rapunzel of how she felt for Jacob.

"Eugene, this isn't exactly easy to say but I… I think I've developed feelings for someone else," Rapunzel explained, "But I feel I'm deeply betraying you."

"Who have you got feelings for?" Eugene asked sympathetically.

"His name is Jacob Black," Rapunzel replied, "He's a Quileute wolf. We met three months ago and it's only been two months since I realised I started to fall in love with him."

"Rapunzel, be happy and follow your heart," Eugene told her, "That's what I want for you, my love."

Rapunzel's eyes swelled sadly with tears. She took a step back from the spirit of her husband.

"My heart belongs to you!" she cried at him.

"Please move on, as a favour for me," Eugene said. He knew Rapunzel kept her promises she made. "I know Jacob is exactly right for you."

Eugene slowly walked to his wife, Rapunzel.

"Oh, come here," he said softly to her. He brought his face close to hers and kissed her gently. Then, Eugene faded back into the sky. Rapunzel stood motionless and let the tears run free down her face. Her tears were silent, but heavy, showing the sadness and the emotion that spelled out from deep inside her.

Some time later, Jacob found Rapunzel sitting on the towering peak edge.

"Rapunzel," he called out to her.

She turned and stood up.

"Jacob I…I." Rapunzel started stuttering.

"I know how you feel about me," Jacob told her, "We've fallen in love."

"I know," Rapunzel responded, "And I'll follow my heart as a promise for Eugene. You're exactly right for me, Jacob."

Rapunzel had quoted Eugene's words. Then, Jacob and Rapunzel slowly stepped closer to each other. They were inches apart. Jacob wiped the last tear from Rapunzel's eye. For a moment, they gazed at each other. Jacob held Rapunzel and pulled her close to his warm heart. He gently stroked her cheek, just like Eugene had; that night on Rapunzel's eighteenth birthday where they'd been surrounded by the floating lanterns. Jacob and Rapunzel closed their eyes and their lips met. Eventually, they kissed passionately. This moment was perfect and right now, nothing else mattered. Rapunzel gently pulled away, but Jacob gave her one last peck on her lips.

"Right now, nothing in the world could make me happier," Jacob said.

"Nothing in the world," Rapunzel whispered, softly and gently.

**A/N**** Hope you're enjoying my story. This is hard to write so please review. For a while I had the fantasy of having Jacob and Rapunzel falling in love. I don't know why it was just a thought, they seemed like a good couple and I eventually brought that together in this story.**


	8. Eugene's Last Glance

**A Twilight and Tangled Crossover:**

**The Girl In The Forest – Chapter 8**

Eugene watches over Rapunzel from time to time. When he watches her, he sees she is happy with Jacob. Eugene always stands out of the way, and hides deep within the shadows. He witnesses Jacob with Rapunzel as time goes on, knowing Jacob is a good person to her. Most importantly, Rapunzel is happy, something Eugene always wants her to be.

When he watches Jacob and Rapunzel together, he sees them laughing and smiling, full of joy and full of happiness. Eugene sees Rapunzel is alive and glowing with life. Rapunzel's smile is what keeps him going, when Eugene watches her, gazing wondrously, with his deep brown eyes. He loves it most when Rapunzel smiles and laughs with all her friends, and not just Jacob. Eugene is glad Rapunzel is happy and settled into her new life, a life consisting of vampires and wolf shapes shifters. But the only thing that matters is that the girl he loves is happy.

He sometimes needs to remind himself Rapunzel is no longer his. Realising this sometimes makes his heart break. But Eugene was the one who told her to move on and be happy, the one who told her to follow her heart, and the one who asked her to do this as a promise for him. And she kept it. Rapunzel kept that promise. Rapunzel always keeps her promises. Eugene knows this. He knew his wife very well when she was his. Now he knows Rapunzel will keep her word and any promises that she makes to Jacob. Any promises that she knows she can't keep, Rapunzel will never make them in the first place, knowing this would anger the people she cared for, as well as herself.

Eugene takes one final glimpse at his beloved Rapunzel. Now knowing she leads a different life, makes him want to cry. A single tear swells in his eye and drops silently to the ground. He never knew spirits could cry, and he doesn't know what he's feeling; something consisting of happiness and sadness, perhaps both.

_Rapunzel my love. I wish you a new and happy life, and all the best._

Eugene blows a kiss in the direction where Rapunzel is located. Then, he steps back and disappears within the shadows of the forestry. There is no sighting of him, he has gone and moved on, to a place where the spirits belong.

Rapunzel suddenly turns in his direction. She has sensed his presence. She looks around, hoping to see him, but there is no sign of Eugene. Rapunzel turns, running off to meet Jacob, the one who now holds her place in her healing heart, and she holds a place for him, helping him to heal too. In their pasts, Jacob and Rapunzel had been emotionally hurt. Now their love for each other is what healed them, destroying most of the mental cold and darkness that had been hurting.

Rapunzel will love Jacob and they will care for each other as they go on through life, both with the ability to contain eternal youth. But Rapunzel makes one last promise to Eugene. In her mind she promises him, _you will always be in my heart and I will always love you. You're the one who helped me become who I am now, nothing can change that_.

**A/N **_**The Girl In The Forest**_** ends here. **

**It was difficult to write but I enjoyed writing it. Please review. This is the story of how Jacob Black falls in love with the beautiful Princess Rapunzel. Hope you enjoyed reading this story.**


End file.
